Legends of Moonlit Beauty
by Draconic Mage
Summary: Tsukiame Yoruroze, a girl competing in an attempt to defeat her rival and former best friend, has recently lost her parents in a strange accident. Now her cousin, Kagome, is acting strange. As her life unravels, perhaps she'll finally find some answers.
1. What's the big deal?

**Author's Info:** This one is a bit different from my other stories. I don't know how this is going to go, but I figured I might as well see what everyone thinks of it. As you can tell, it's a crossover of Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. I started it over a year ago and just now revisited the idea. One more story to juggle, right? This one depends on how inspired I feel with it, as well as how well you readers respond.

**The "what"s:** Listening to a playlist for my final exams. I've been thinking about school for hours and needed a break. What better way to take a break than publishing a story, right? Really, though, all I want is for it to be the weekend. By that time, I'll be home free, and there will be much more time for stories.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and I don't own Inuyasha. They are the animes I grew up with, but that's the extent of it. I _do_ own Tsukiame, and I own the current plotline. Enjoy.

_Chapter One: What's the Big Deal?_

"Kagome? Is your fried always this weird?" a girl asked, looking to her black-haired, brown-eyed cousin. Kagome looked to the girl sitting across from her and sighed. She watched as the brown-haired, green-eyed cousin of hers eyed their guest with obvious disdain.

"Inuyasha, do you think you can show more manners?" Kagome hissed, not liking the criticism of her cousin to fall so cruelly upon the silver-haired, golden-eyed man she had come to spend so much time with.

"What are you talking about, Kagome?" he asked mid-bite. Her cousin made a noise of disgust. Kagome sighed again. Ever since her cousin had spent more time at the Higurashi shrine, she had been more suspicious of their behaviors. She had to be far more careful about trying to find a way to get to the Well. The last thing she wanted was to have to her cousin realize what was going on. If she did, she'd probably think they'd all finally gone mad.

"Tsukiame, are you going somewhere?" Kagome's mother asked when she saw her rise from the table.

"I think I'm going to go back home. Thank you again for dinner," she said as she bowed and prepared to leave.

"So soon? You've hardly been here, Tsukiame."

"Yes, it wouldn't hurt for you to stay a while longer," their grandfather goaded. Kagome didn't understand why they were both pleading for her to stay. In truth, she was glad to be rid of her. It meant she wouldn't have to deal with her cousin's attitude or suspicion any longer.

"I really appreciate you wanting me to stay longer, but I have a lot of homework to catch up on if I expect to ever gain anything." She knew by the look on Kagome's face that they all knew exactly what she was talking about. She had a rival at her high school and was determined to show that she could do better than him. It didn't matter that she was good at soccer, vice president of their class, and had the second-highest grade point average in the school. What mattered was showing that pretty boy, Shuichi Minamino, was seemingly too perfect to her. It didn't seem possible, natural… at least, not to her.

"All right, I hope you do well on your exams, Tsukiame."

"Thank you for your time." She then turned to Inuyasha and bowed. "It was…interesting… to have finally met you, Inuyasha," she added, giving one final look at the baseball cap the clashed miserably with his old-style kimono. She turned and walked out the door, wondering if they had anything to hide.

"That was close," Kagome said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Why don't you just let Tsuki know about Inuyasha?" her little brother asked; his brown-eyes were innocently looking at her.

"You know Tsuki. She's always so suspicious," Kagome said.

"It might help if you tell her," her mother said seriously.

"What's the big deal with her, anyway?" Inuyasha asked crossly. "I don't see why you're making this into such an issue. She's just another girl."

"Tsuki is my cousin. She's a genius, or so everyone says at her school. She's on the soccer team, vice president of her class, and is one of the top students at her school. She's also very aware of things that go on; it makes her suspicious of anything that seems out of place. Grandpa thinks she can sense youkai, although it didn't seem like it."

"Tsuki has just had a rough time. We've been trying to help her adjust. Still, she's seemed rather strange since her parents died," her mother added thoughtfully.

"Do you think there was something to do with youkai?" her little brother added.

"Get real, Souta, why would youkai go after her?" Kagome asked.

"There's something weird about her," Inuyasha said. "She smells weird, like she's been hanging around youkai." Kagome looked at him, obviously shocked to hear that. Inuyasha began to get irritated. "Are we going to go or not?"

"Alright, let's go then." Kagome turned and looked to her mother and grandfather. "See you later!" she said, waving cheerily as she did so. Her family waved back as turned around to head for the well.


	2. What's going on?

**Author's Info:** Sorry it's taken me a while to update this one! I am planning on doing some more work with it soon, but things have been slow with it. It also doesn't help I'm working on a bunch of projects at once. Oh well. Enjoy!

**The "what"s:** Listening to the random sounds (aka nothing) and thinking about the direction I want this story to go. If you have ideas, message me or put it on my forum. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho. Much as I love the characters, I can't claim them. I just claim some of the plot and my personal characters.

_Chapter Two: What's Going On?_

"That Inuyasha had a strange energy. It definitely wasn't human," Tsukiame muttered as she made her way home.

"Hey Urameshi! Give that back!" someone yelled. She wheeled about to see a guy about to collide with her. She moved out of the way in time, but was severely irritated.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" she yelled. The guy called Urameshi turned and looked at her intently with his brown eyes. He noticed a strange energy coming from her, but was relieved to sense it was still a human's energy. Still, this girl's attitude was ticking him off. His hands curled into fists and he wanted to punch something suddenly.

"Yusuke?" a voice interrupted. They both turned to see a guy with red hair and green eyes.

"Shuichi," Tsukiame said, even more irritated than before. She bowed and then turned, wanting nothing more than to leave.

"Hey Kurama!" Yusuke said, noticing only too late the look on his face. Suddenly Tsuki tensed, recalling an old legend her father told her. She turned and looked Yusuke intently.

"Kurama?" she said, suddenly suspicious all over again. Things were just too weird to be a coincidence anymore.

"Just a nickname," he said quickly, but she didn't believe it; his face was far too innocent to be real. She studied him intently, trying to see if he truly was the legend she had heard so much about. Her mind began to reel. It was almost impossible to believe that her rival was none other than the Legendary Bandit.

"You know this girl?" Yusuke said. She glared at him then.

"Her name is Tsukiame Yoruroze; she goes to Meiou." Shuichi was beginning to feel uncomfortable; the way she was looking at him made him wonder if she might know he was lying about the nickname.

Then, she bowed again. "I'm sorry to be a bother, Shuichi. I should be leaving though. After all, we do have our exams tomorrow." With that she turned and left for her apartment, allowing Shuichi to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Yusuke, I think it would be best if you never mention the name Kurama around her again," he said.

"Oops, sorry," Yusuke said, grinning sheepishly. Shuichi sighed. He would have to look into it later; he needed to know if she knew about his past or not.

Later that night Shuichi cautiously peered into Tsukiame's room to see her hard at work. Her books were scattered all over the desk and she sat hunched over, staring intently at all the notes before her. He tensed when he noticed her lean back, wondering if she knew she was being watched.

"I can't take staring at these notes anymore. Sure I want to beat Shuichi, but it isn't worth killing myself," she muttered as she walked toward her kitchen. She grabbed herself some ramen and poured a cup of tea. She went back into the main room and sat on the couch, suddenly more thoughtful than before.

"Things are getting to be too weird. First Kagome starts getting "sick" all the time, then my parents are killed… Now I have that strange guy constantly hanging around Kagome, making her act stranger than ever, and I have to hear someone calling my rival 'Kurama'? This is just too weird for me. Something's going on, I just know it. It's just… I don't understand what this has to do with me." She sighed. "Shuichi couldn't possibly be Kurama… could he? At least, he's not the one that I'm thinking of. That's simply impossible." Shuichi listened closer and watched as she went to a painting on the wall. He couldn't see what it was; it was at a bad angle for him. He would just have to listen.

"I need more answers than what I've been given. This is too confusing, even for me. Father, what is it that you wanted me to know so badly?" she asked sadly. "What was it that you were going to tell me that day?" He watched her stand there for a few more minutes. Suddenly she seemed to snap out of it. He watched as she picked up her tea and returned to her desk. "Enough racking my brain over senseless things; I have a rival to defeat!"

d**Chapter Two: What's Going On?**c

"That Inuyasha had a strange energy. It definitely wasn't human," Tsukiame muttered as she made her way home.

"Hey Urameshi! Give that back!" someone yelled. She wheeled about to see a guy about to collide with her. She moved out of the way in time, but was severely irritated.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" she yelled. The guy called Urameshi turned and looked at her intently with his brown eyes. He noticed a strange energy coming from her, but was relieved to sense it was still a human's energy. Still, this girl's attitude was ticking him off. His hands curled into fists and he wanted to punch something suddenly.

"Yusuke?" a voice interrupted. They both turned to see a guy with red hair and green eyes.

"Shuichi," Tsukiame said, even more irritated than before. She bowed and then turned, wanting nothing more than to leave.

"Hey Kurama!" Yusuke said, noticing only too late the look on his face. Suddenly Tsuki tensed, recalling an old legend her father told her. She turned and looked Yusuke intently.

"Kurama?" she said, suddenly suspicious all over again. Things were just too weird to be a coincidence anymore.

"Just a nickname," he said quickly, but she didn't believe it; his face was far too innocent to be real. She studied him intently, trying to see if he truly was the legend she had heard so much about. Her mind began to reel. It was almost impossible to believe that her rival was none other than the Legendary Bandit.

"You know this girl?" Yusuke said. She glared at him then.

"Her name is Tsukiame Yoruroze; she goes to Meiou." Shuichi was beginning to feel uncomfortable; the way she was looking at him made him wonder if she might know he was lying about the nickname.

Then, she bowed again. "I'm sorry to be a bother, Shuichi. I should be leaving though. After all, we do have our exams tomorrow." With that she turned and left for her apartment, allowing Shuichi to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Yusuke, I think it would be best if you never mention the name Kurama around her again," he said.

"Oops, sorry," Yusuke said, grinning sheepishly. Shuichi sighed. He would have to look into it later; he needed to know if she knew about his past or not.

Later that night Shuichi cautiously peered into Tsukiame's room to see her hard at work. Her books were scattered all over the desk and she sat hunched over, staring intently at all the notes before her. He tensed when he noticed her lean back, wondering if she knew she was being watched.

"I can't take staring at these notes anymore. Sure I want to beat Shuichi, but it isn't worth killing myself," she muttered as she walked toward her kitchen. She grabbed herself some ramen and poured a cup of tea. She went back into the main room and sat on the couch, suddenly more thoughtful than before.

"Things are getting to be too weird. First Kagome starts getting "sick" all the time, then my parents are killed… Now I have that strange guy constantly hanging around Kagome, making her act stranger than ever, and I have to hear someone calling my rival 'Kurama'? This is just too weird for me. Something's going on, I just know it. It's just… I don't understand what this has to do with me." She sighed. "Shuichi couldn't possibly be Kurama… could he? At least, he's not the one that I'm thinking of. That's simply impossible." Shuichi listened closer and watched as she went to a painting on the wall. He couldn't see what it was; it was at a bad angle for him. He would just have to listen.

"I need more answers than what I've been given. This is too confusing, even for me. Father, what is it that you wanted me to know so badly?" she asked sadly. "What was it that you were going to tell me that day?" He watched her stand there for a few more minutes. Suddenly she seemed to snap out of it. He watched as she picked up her tea and returned to her desk. "Enough racking my brain over senseless things; I have a rival to defeat!"


End file.
